Tartarus
by TheSeasChild
Summary: I got the idea for this story from a post on Tumblr (I cant remember from who) and i decided to write it up :)


Percy wiped his filthy sword against what was left of his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt as he followed Annabeth up the steep, barren hill. Even though her ankle was still broken, she trudged on ahead of him at an alarming speed, keeping a fair amount of distance between them. No matter how much he insisted, she never rested, and always kept watch. Even though she wouldn't say it aloud, Percy knew that Annabeth blamed herself for the whole 'falling-into-the-firey-pits-of-Tartarus' thing. He knew it was Annabeth's sole purpose to keep him alive.  
But that was just the reversed for him. He would do anything for her. He would DIE for her.  
Percy loved her.  
Suddenly it dawned on Percy. What would happen when - IF - they got to the doors? Nico had said himself that they had to be closed from both sides, and when it came to it, Percy knew he'd be the inside man. Annabeth had had her solo quest, and now it was Percy's turn - his last mission.  
Percy knew he couldn't do that to Annabeth - well, not on normal terms, anyway. He capped Riptide and slid it into his worn and shredded jeans, and ran to her, closing the distance between them at a fast pace, all the way uphill.  
"Annabeth?" Percy said once he'd reached her.  
Without looking at him, Annabeth carried on walking. "What is it Percy? We don't have too much time."  
"Turn around."  
Annabeth sighed irritably, and carried on stalking. Percy stayed put, watching her walk into the distance. He counted the seconds until she stopped.  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen-  
Eighteen seconds it took her to stop and turn around. With an evil glare from her beautiful grey eyes, she stalked back to Percy - almost unnerving him of what he was about to do. Finally, she came into earshot.  
"WHAT is it Percy?" She hissed.  
Percy noted that since 'The Fall', she had never called him Seaweed Brain. Not even once.  
Suddenly, all of his courage left him. Her stared into her eyes for a few more seconds before looking at his extremely TORN trainers.  
"Well?"  
"Annabeth, if we get out of here... you know, alive... then... I, I want... I-I-I..." Percy carried stuttering, until he heard Annabeth sigh, once again, irritably.  
"Just spit it out will you!" She snapped.  
Percy gulped in air. He seemed to be lacking oxygen. He continued to stare at his filthy trainers as he spoke.  
"Annabeth, if we get out of here alive, I-I w-want you-ou to... you know..." Percy continued to stutter, his confidence drained. "Okay, i'll have to say this sooner or later, so, Annabeth, if we got out of here alive I want you to - to marry me."  
His gaze fixed on his toes - which poked through his shoes depressingly - but he heard Annabeth gasp slightly. As he raised his gaze, all he saw was a cloud of dust, and her figure running ahead. Watching her run was worse than watching her fall, Percy thought as his eyes filled with misty tears. Before realising it, he wiped away the many that had fallen and heard Annabeth's voice echo.  
"C'mon!"  
Percy wiped his face one more time, and tried - and failed - to compose himself. His eyes swollen and red, his nose running, he ran after Annabeth voice, but this time with not so much enthusiasm.

****3 days later****

Three days without an actual conversation. Sure, they had had their arguments, but compared to now, those shouting matches were nothing against her silence. Her pure silence.  
Although it felt forbidden, Percy ran his hand through Annabeth's sleeping curls. They were greasy and dirty, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He loved this girl more than the world itself, and a bit of uncleanliness wouldn't stop that.  
Around him, Percy heard the distant roars of monsters, as they endured their eternal torture. At least none of their tortures were near. Percy continued to wind his hand through Annabeth's blonde hair. His skin was just as bad as her hair.  
Under his touch, Annabeth stirred, grumbling slightly. Percy whipped his hand out of her tangles, fearing her gaze. Although she had gave him no evil glares, Percy knew that Annabeth resented him - disliked him at the least. Years of bonding and trust had been severed by his stupid, STUPID mouth.  
After a few moments of her thrashing about and screaming next to him, Percy realised Annabeth was having a nightmare - or the usual Demigod dream. They weren't all that different. Acting on impulse, he scooped her up into his arms and held her, and almost instantly, her thrashing stopped, replaced by only the slightest whimper.  
He held her for a while, until suddenly, her eyelids flashed open to reveal her grey eyes, which stared into Percy's green. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't peel his eyes off hers. She blushed slightly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Without thinking, Percy rested his forehead on hers, and felt her arms wrap around him. Instantly, he smiled, and pulled his forehead from Annabeth's.  
She unwound her arms from his waist, and wrapped them around his neck playfully, just as she did when she first - properly - kissed him. She pulled his head down, and as they kissed, she said one word. One word that fixed it all.  
"Yes."

****2 days later****  
He'd tripped her. He had tripped her up, and pushed her through the Doors of Death. Alone.  
This was more than one of Percy's usual Seaweed Brain moment; this was complete and utter suicide. Annabeth tried to tell this to Piper as she restrained her, but only screams came from her mouth. She fought against her human bonds, trying to get back to the doors. She had to get him, she had to get him out of there. Percy Jackson might be the great Hero of Olympus twice over, but her was still only mortal - he'd turned down the god life for her.  
As Annabeth thought of this, Piper released her suddenly, which made her fall, face-first, into the hard ground. Quickly, Annabeth pushed herself up into a sprint, and slammed her shoulder into the Celestial Bronze doors.  
Nothing. Not even the slightest movement.  
"Annabeth-" Someone said from behind her, but they were cut off by a loud noise.  
A loud, long scream shook the Doors, and echoed throughout the chamber, then cut off abruptly. Whilst everybody stood ready, their weapons drawn, Annabeth slumped to the ground, her back pressed against the doors. She knew that scream. It was all too familiar, and it caused her heart to shatter into a million pieces. She had heard him scream before, but a noise like that only meant...  
He was dead. Percy Jackson was dead.  
"NO!" Annabeth screamed, a sudden burst of energy flowing through her.  
She jumped to her feet and began to pound at the doors. She punched and kicked the metal until her hands were cut up and bloody, and her legs were covered in bruises. Finally, some dragged her away, still kicking and screaming.  
She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, and looked through her misty eyes to see Hazel and Piper leaning over her. They slumped down next to her, tears lining their cheeks too.  
"Look, Annabeth-" Piper began, but was interrupted by Hazel.  
"He meant a lot to us too. We know we can never even be CLOSE to the way you're feeling right now-"  
"You're right. You NEVER will!" Annabeth screamed, sobs burning her throat.  
"We know Annie, we know-"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW!"  
"Why?"  
"He - he was going to marry me!"

Annabeth's vision went black.


End file.
